Computer systems have been scaled up in recent years, thus increasing labor hours for constructing a computer system and operating an apparatus to be operated (operation target apparatus). An automation technology is a technology for automating management and maintenance (hereinafter referred to collectively as “operation”) of such an operation target apparatus. PTL 1 discloses the technology of a management system implementing such an automation technology, wherein when components in a flow are all intended for automated operation, the flow is represented by an icon indicating that the components are all automated, and when components for automated operation and components for manual settings are mixed in a flow, the flow is represented by an icon indicating that the components are mixed.